The proposed research attempts to identify the psychosocial factors associated with differences in the extent to which AIDS patients and those at risk for AIDS make changes in their sexual and drug-related practices and comply with treatment or monitoring regimens. Among the factors examined are social support, health locus of control, self-esteem, anxiety, depression and perceived risks. The research looks at three groups: asymptomatic homosexual males not diagnosed with AIDS or lymphadenopathy, homosexual males with generalized lymphadenopathy and homesexual male AIDS patients. These groups were chosen because they occupy different points along a continuum of risk or danger in that each experiences a different amount of threat from AIDS. A longitudinal panel design is proposed with 75 cases in each group. All subjects will be interviewed at two points in time, separated by six months. In the case of the AIDS and lymphadenopathy groups, the first interview will take place within one month of diagnosis for AIDS or generalized lymphadenopathy. The significance of this study lies in the importance of understanding more about the nature and frequency of sexual practices implicated in the transmission of a disease for which there is no known curative treatment. At the present time, the general consensus is that the most efficacious strategy for slowing the spread of AIDS is to reduce the number of contacts between infected and non-infected individuals, or increase the precautions taken during such contacts.